The Golden heart: DannyXVictoria's pups
Sometime later in the future, Danny and Victoria got married and had three loving pups named DJ, Tori, and Jay. Later on they adopted another loving pup named BJ. Appearance *DJ: He's a light chocolate brown labrador retriever with violet red eyes, an orange collar, and a violet red mark on his head. *Tori: she's a light chocolate labrador retriever with light blue eyes, a violet red collar, and a slight violet red fur tuft that covers her right eye. *BJ: He's an albino german shepherd/husky mix with three different hoodies he wears, which are a bunny one, a dinosaur one, and a wolf one. *Jay: he's a golden labrador retriever with a sky blue collar and heterochromia where one eye is light blue and the other eye is violet red. Personality *DJ: he's very kind and sweet to everyone and everypup around him, but has a tendency to get mad or angry due to his bad temper. *BJ: He's very shy and quiet, but also very playful. *Tori: She's fun, kind, caring, and isn't a big fan of girly stuff. She mostly prefers hanging out with the boys and loves to wrestle now and then. *Jay: he's a very sweet pup who loves to play and is always looking for his friends and siblings. Since he's quiet most of the time, you'll rarely hear him speak. Stories By Me: *Arctic Love (Jay only) *Pups and The Labrador Christmas Stories By Others: *West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal Song Articles *Fireflies (Jay's version) *Let's Not Be Alone (Jay's version) *No Air (Jay and Antarctica's version) Collaborative stories they appeared in: *Up All Night *Pup Pup Brotherhood *Pups and the bully trio Trivia *DJ and BJ have a really close bond that will never break, and they enjoy spending time together. *The only time Jay ever does talk is when he needs to ask something or when he's having a conversation with one of his siblings, his best friend Trapper, or his crush Antarctica. *Tori loves hanging out with her little sister Tera and her best friend Shelby. They do everything together and love each other's company, but unless Tera or Shelby have plans, She'll usually goes and keeps her baby sister Nova company and plays with her. *BJ has a strong fear of dying thus causing him to have to have Tanathophobia (fear of death) *BJ also has Permanently perked ears as a result of messed up surgery from when he was a little puppy which he could never seem to get fixed Gallery IMG_20141104 155312.jpg|The Labrador trio: Danny Jr,Tori,and jay IMG 20141108 165052.jpg|Nap Time! IMG 20141112 172926.jpg|Me and my little bro IMG-20141220-WA0003.jpg|Cute Gift Art from Blackout 1012-his oc elmina giving jay a doggy back ride :3 DJ, Jay and Tori.jpg| WittleFuzzyPuppehs half of the AT~her amazing drawing of DJ, Tori, and Jay IMG_ 20141210 175613.jpg|Human DJ IMG 20150119 200447.jpg|Human Tori IMG_20150127_164754.jpg|Human Jay IMG_20150208_105105.jpg|Human BJ Twitterpation.png| Art Trade with Tundrathesnowpup~Jay and Antarctica on a date at the park :3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Puppies Category:Future Generation Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Zumarocks3390's Character Category:Next Generation